Live
by 0 Iummy-chan 0
Summary: “Isso faz com que se sinta melhor?” disse próximo dela. “Como se você me desse mais tempo de vida do que eu possuo.”ela lhe tomou as mãos para o corpo e sorriu... SesxKag


"**Isso faz com que se sinta melhor?" "Ao menos faz com que eu aproveite cada instante."**

**#Live#**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**-Oneshort: ****Live**

"Eu devia ter sido menos estúpido, e aproveitado as oportunidades quando tive antes..."

Sesshoumaru passou os dedos delicados pela superfície aveludada da pele se Kagome. Deitada ela se aconchegou mais ao toque dele, degustando cada instante de calor que ele lhe cedia.

"Você não teve culpa." Interveio "eu não deixei claro o suficiente o que eu queria." Sorriu aliviada "Você é quase perfeito Sesshoumaru, mas não é adivinho..."

Ele suspirou fundo. As palavras dela não o acalentavam de forma nenhuma, mas se fosse para que ela ficasse mais tranqüila, ele faria o esforço de fingir. Era difícil imaginar que proteger aquela criatura que lhe cativou em poucos instantes era mais complexo de tudo que estava em seu alcance.

"Eu poderia ter me esforçado um pouco mais." Ele replicou. "Sabe, você é uma humana extremamente previsível, e mesmo assim, você fugiu do meu controle." Ouviu bufar e isso levantou alguns cabelos da sua franja. "Não venha com o seu discurso de como eu sou mandão e controlador. Se você fizesse tudo o que uma pessoa sensata faria, eu estaria procurando uma solução para tudo, ao invés de simplesmente fazer os seus caprichos."

"Não fale como se isso tudo pudesse ter um destino diferente." Cerrou os olhos, autoritária enquanto erguia o corpo com as mãos, desastrosamente. "E também não fale como se te beijar fosse o fim do mundo." O olhou nos olhos. "Eu precisava experimentar isso antes que não tivesse mais tempo. Você se afasta de mim com uma velocidade incrível! Você notou o quanto me deixa solitária?"

Ele a empurrou para que ficasse deitada novamente com facilidade e não demonstrou ter tanta dificuldade. Ela caiu no colchão macio emburrada por ser derrotada. Puxou o lençol branco até cobrir-lhe toda a cabeça, em um gesto de birra, mas ele habilmente arrancou o pano das suas mãos.

"Eu quero que pare de fazer tolices! Não me force a tratá-la como uma menina de cinco anos de idade."

"E eu quero que você pare de ser tão _provinciano_!" o acusou "Céus Sesshoumaru! Foi só um único beijo! Foi o meu único capricho!"

"Claro, então você poderia me explicar do que se tratam todas as suas outras pequenas tentativas de fazer com que eu fique aqui mais tempo do que é permitido?"

"Bem," começou com o ar de confiança "como você mesmo disse, elas são pequenas." Ele a olhou questionador "E muito falhas. Levando em consideração que você sempre me deixa sozinha." Respondeu ao olhar.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços.

"Eu nunca a deixei sozinha. Rin e Jaken sempre ficaram com você, aqui."

"Mas eles não são você!"

Ele inalou o ar com mais força do que o necessário, diante do óbvio, e depois soltou mais paulatinamente.

"Mas isso é muito lógico, Kagome." Lhe presenteou com um sorriso zombeteiro. "E você concluiu isso sozinha?" Sustentou a expressão até ela lhe responder.

"Mas é claro! Eu também descobri sozinha que o buraco que tenho no meu coração, só você o faz diminuir." Ela o presenteou com o seu sorriso suave. "Como se você me desse mais tempo de vida do que eu possuo."

A áurea ficou tensa. Ela conseguira o amolecer. Ele se aproximou mais dela e a encarou nos olhos. Descendo a face mais um pouco, deixou alguns centímetros de distância o nariz um do outro.

Ela percorreu os traços do queixo dele com os dedos finos.

"Isso faz que cada segundo congele no tempo, enquanto você está tão próximo..."

Ele beijou os dedos que estavam em seus lábios. E em seguida a boca de Kagome. Sentiu o sorriso dela debaixo dos seus lábios enquanto ele tentava não aprofundar o beijo.

"Isso faz com que se sinta melhor?" Perguntou olhando profundamente nos olhos de avelã da menina frágil.

"Ao menos faz com que eu aproveite cada instante." Sorriu e colocou os dedos de volta ao queixo. "Com os seus olhos tão de perto, eu sinto como se eu nunca estivesse condenada à morte."

Em represália, tomou-lhe os pulsos e estreitando os olhos afastou-se dela bruscamente. Ela ignorou a vertigem que o movimento rápido causou em sua visão.

"Não fale como se eu não pudesse salvá-la disso." Não estava totalmente correto quanto a isso, mas ele não desistiria até esgotar a última alternativa! "Só preciso que me dê um pouco mais de segundos de sossego para averiguar. Os médicos estão otimistas quanto uma possibilidade de desenvolver um tratamento."

"Sei." Afirmou respirando fundo, acalmando a sensação de mal estar que lhe atingira, para não o deixar preocupado. "Ficarei feliz se encontrarem um método de cura. Mas certamente não será útil para mim." Tentou ser mais eloqüente que pode, tendo em vista as fortes contrações em todo o seu corpo.

"Você deveria ser mais positiva, afinal de contas, até mesmo eu consegui ser otimista." Ele aproximou-se do leito imaculado e lhe acariciou os cabelos.

Ela sentiu uma sensação de paz com o seu toque. Definitivamente, ele era a sua sensação de cura.

"Gostaria que você pensasse assim se estivesse no meu lugar, ou no lugar de um ratinho branco de laboratório. Sabe estamos na mesma situação..." antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade de replicar completou: "Não importe o que pense, não serão rápidos o suficiente. Eu acho uma perda de tempo, pois eu mesma já achei o meu remédio, sem ter todos os diplomas possíveis para um humano."

Ela pegou as suas mãos e o puxou para a cama. Os cabelos prateados caíram como uma cortina diante dos seus olhos, e exalaram um perfume calmante. Fechou os olhos para absorver a sensação de tê-lo por perto.

"Não é difícil entender que você sempre foi o meu melhor remédio." Ela o olhou profundamente e depois deixou escapar um sorriso travesso. "Eu preciso repetir que _eu te amo?_"

Ele a puxou para si e a envolveu com as mãos.

"Eu queria muito ter percebido isso tudo antes. Eu queria poder ter aproveitado cada segundo da sua saúde." Ele desviou o olhar por um momento. "Não importa quantas vezes me digam que o seu quadro não vai mudar, eu não acredito que você esteja condenada quando te vejo tão cheia de vida."

Ela permaneceu imóvel entre as suas mãos.

"Fique comigo mais alguns instantes. Se você quiser, pode ir depois, mas deixe te olhar mais um pouco."

Ele empurrou os fios de Kagome para trás e a beijou brevemente nos lábios. Ela sorriu novamente com uma resposta positiva. Suspirou cansada. Ele percebeu e se afastou para q ela pudesse receber mais ar.

"Não faça coisas que você não suporta, menina." Ele a advertiu.

"Eu conheço muito bem os meus limites." Puxou a mão dele para o lado do seu corpo. "Tão bem, que sei..." uma sonolência a invadiu "... que ganhei... muitas... muitas horas felizes..."

Ele olhou preocupado para ela.

"Sabe, não sei muito bem quanto isso, mas acho que eles não deveriam sedar os pacientes condenados."

"É melhor que você durma" ele disse solene "Você já está falando coisas desconexas."

"Não!..." Relutou. "Eles estão roubando dias de minha felicidade" Colocou a mão na boca para reprimir um bocejo. "Eu deveria fazer o meu próprio horário, e decidir quando eu quero morrer..."

Ele guardou um risinho desnecessário...

"Você não vai morrer." Afirmou "Eu estou aqui do seu lado. Ninguém vai te tomar de mim!" chegou perto e roçou o nariz no pequenino dela.

"Eu já estou até ouvindo as harpas tocarem... estão me chamando!..."

"Você está se sentindo mal???"

"Não." n.n "Você foi romântico! O fim do mundo está próximo!" e riu de sua careta.

Ele voltou a sentar na cadeira ao lado. Fechou a cara novamente. Ela o obrigou a se expor ao ridículo e depois o irritava... Oras, ele devia sentir mesmo muita afeição por ela, para não estar longe daquela sala.

Hum... Era impossível não amá-la...

"Vendo você assim com o cenho franzido, e a boca enrugada, me parece mais o meu Sesshy de antes..."

Ele a olhou brevemente. Ela não mudaria nunca. Nem nas mais adversas circunstâncias.

"O Sesshy que eu amo..." E fechou os olhos, sendo vencida pelo cansaço.

Após ter certeza q ela de fato somente adormecera, ele se pôs de pé e segurou a sua mão.

"Sou eu quem precisa de você para sobreviver."

E depositou um beijo casto no centro de sua testa. Ele poderia morrer naquele instante, e sim, ficaria feliz de ter memorizado com tanta perfeição cada detalhe do rosto de Kagome. De como ela ficava linda, mesmo pálida com a luz do cômodo e com os cabelos em negro intenso, diferente de todo o ambiente branco hospitalar.

"Gostaria de ter tido tempo de aproveitar..."

Pegou uma mecha negra e brincou inconscientemente. A enrolou nos dedos e deixou que o cacho deslizasse pelo se dedo e caísse sobre o ombro direito de Kagome.

"Você vai me ensinar a viver a cada dia... menina..." aproximou da orelha dela e se limitou a sussurrar, como fazia todas as noites, quando ele dispensava Rin após ela entrar em som sono profundo: "_**Eu te amo...**_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Eu posso pedir clemência???**

**¬¬' eu estou jurada de morte, eu sei, mas, me perdoem, esse foi o ano em que eu não fiz nada! Eu tenho alguma coisa como rabiscos sobre os próximos capítulos das fics e tal, mas eu não quero forçar porque pode me dar um bloqueio...**

**Sabe, isso é muito ruim!**

**Eu estou empacada em algumas cena e são bastante difíceis de sair... Aiê! Eu tive um surto q me deu vontade de escrever essa one. Tentei aplicar ela em alguma fic, mas não tinha da haver com nada... u.u' ou seja, saiu isso daqui.**

**Totalmente sem noção, isso provavelmente saiu de algum sonho meu, inconsciente... e acho que se não fizesse isso, eu estaria travada. Porque eu pegava em um capítulo, e vinha isso na minha cabeça, então foi um desencargo! Uahduashsud**

**Quanto às explicações sobre a abordagem, é simples!**

_**Eu não tenho nenhuma...**_

**Isso veio sem nexo, e terminou sem nexo... Notem q eu não consegui matar a Kagome... Gente, eu não sou capaz de matar nem o Naraku... Quem dirá a Kagome...**

**E sobre o casal... well, porque eu sempre quis ter algo com eles... e só pra eu morrer feliz, posso dizer q fiz algo por eles... Apesar de deixa Kagome declarada à morte...**

**Hihihi**

**Eu só tô me complicando mais...**

_Gostaria de avisar à Hinata-chan, que eu estou bem... juro q vou postar assim q puder... por favor... não se preocupe... vou dedicar pra você... você merece depois de eu quase matá-la de tanta curiosidade! Ahahahaha! Adoro receber as suas reviews! Fico muito grata com o seu carinho! Beijos! =*_


End file.
